


No Need To Hide From Me

by detunedxradio



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Anal Plug, Bunny/Human Hybrids, Hybrids, M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-17
Updated: 2015-12-17
Packaged: 2018-05-07 07:03:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5447522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/detunedxradio/pseuds/detunedxradio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyungsoo is the only member of EXO who is a bunny hybrid. All the members dote and tease the cute little hybrid and it annoys Jongin to no end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Need To Hide From Me

 

Thousands of fans screamed at the top of their lungs as they watched twelve stand on the small stage. There was a spotlight on them as they had just finished another of their title songs. The leader of EXO, Suho counted to three and all men simultaneously gave their official greeting. The leader gave the audience his dazzling smile and thanking everyone for their support; the usual words that may make it sound planned but to the leader are sincere. Meanwhile all of the other members we either drinking some water, wiping off the sweat, or individually greeting fans in various directions.

After waving to another fan who carried a sign with his stage name in neon colors, one of the vocalists, D.O felt a sudden tap on his shoulder. He turned to his left to see another member, Lay giggling at him as he whispered closely to the smaller male’s ear, “Kyungsoo, your ears are showing again.”

The said man’s eyes widen and he quickly reached upwards to find white floppy ears poking out of his brunet hair. He was too excited to be performing their newest title song at a music show’s open concert—even though his face was pretty blank deep down he’s _elated_. Reserved D.O can have his bursts of excitement too—to even realize he made such a careless mistake. His ears are a visible distraction so he usually kept them hidden. Kyungsoo hurriedly pushed them back under his hair and glared at Chanyeol who was obviously laughing at the slip up, slapping his knee and pointing at him as if he should be ashamed for what happened.

The fans certainly noticed and they don’t mind it when the ears are shown because Kyungsoo is a bunny hybrid and too darn cute. Kyungsoo tried not to show it though he hates it when someone called him along the lines of being cute, adorable, sweet, etc. He’s a grown man too goddamnit; it hurts his pride when he is not seen as handsome but so cute people want him as a pet.

There are hybrids who may be used for domestic purposes although Kyungsoo was a hybrid who was helping shape the future. Kyungsoo is not exactly the first hybrid to become a Korean pop idol but he is the only hybrid in EXO. It doesn’t make him uncomfortable to be surrounded by a group of men all the time. He has grown up in a normal human-hybrid friendly environment and a lot of his friends before debuting are human. They may not get along sometimes and some of the members enjoy a little too much rough housing nevertheless it’s nothing Kyungsoo thought he couldn’t handle.

Kyungsoo looked over to Chanyeol who is still snickering as he mouthed to Jongdae and Minseok what happened. He took a deep breath before kicking the taller man in the shin. He honestly held back the strength in the swift kick yet Chanyeol is jumping on one leg nursing his affected leg. Kyungsoo calmly adjusted his blazer as he looked back out to the crowd and kindly smiled for the cameras. Yixing gave him a comforting pat on the back and voiced his opinion that Chanyeol very well deserved it. Kyungsoo fondly grinned at Yixing upon hearing the kind words. At least someone else in this group is not a complete dumbass. Minseok and Jongdae are snickering and talking amongst themselves, probably about what just happened.

At least the cameras showing the current live feed accessing to possibly even millions of people didn’t catch the rare moment. Kyungsoo dejectedly sighed because even if it wasn’t broadcasted yet it will be on the Internet very soon. He saw fans frantically looking at their phones and thinks he is going to curl into a ball if one of the members show him “D.O Bunny Ears” is trending later. Kyungsoo is not the type to use social media, so the embarrassment won’t last for too long he hoped.

Kyungsoo can see the rest of the members animatedly talking about the weather getting colder and telling everyone to stay warm. He just wants the next song to start already. He has a hunch someone is watching him which is odd since they are performing, but there is still the unsettling feeling at the pit of his stomach. It has been happening a lot lately and he wondered if it was due to the change in his diet. He tells himself it is the grilled chicken breasts that are bothering him. When Kyungsoo passed Jongin to get in position to perform one last song he doesn’t see the frown on the younger’s face that is directed to him.

//

Another end of the day has Kyungsoo heading to the bathroom. No matter how tired he is he will always do his nightly routine. He had already changed into his pajamas once they arrived back to their dorm. The moment when he can let his ears pop out and little stubby tail wiggle is such a relief. Kyungsoo looked at his reflection in the mirror as he brushed his teeth. He has one index finger poking at the bags forming under his eyes and internally cursed how unattractive those can be. Some makeup can easily fix it though he would rather not have an extra layer of concealer on his face.

Jongin walked into the bathroom and jolted once he saw it was already preoccupied. Another person in the room doesn’t stop him from grabbing the toothbrush with a cap that had his name neatly written—it was actually Kyungsoo’s idea to do that. The elder naturally moved over to give Jongin more space as they quietly continued to do their own thing.

Baekhyun ran towards the opened bathroom and grinned. “Kyungsoo! Wanna sleep in Baekie hyung’s bed today? Hmm?”

The hybrid spat out the toothpaste before he muttered, “No you little brat.”

Baekhyun chuckled as he ruffled the soft brunet locks of hair. He doesn’t mess with touching Kyungsoo’s ears. He doesn’t want to experience what Chanyeol had to go through. One time he joked to Jongin that Kyungsoo is definitely a scratcher in bed, which caused Jongin to choke on a chicken bone. Jongin thought he was seriously going to die. He didn’t really mean it when he said he would die for his most favorite food in the world.

“I’m obviously taller than you.”

“By like what? A few inches?”

“N’aww my little baby is so cute when he’s mad!”

Baekhyun wrapped his arms around Kyungsoo’s waist and it’s Jongin who let out a squeak witnessing the action. Kyungsoo is obviously uncomfortable and tried to loosen the grip only making the elder hold him tighter. Baekhyun is always so touchy and Kyungsoo most of the time hates that. Jongin begrudgingly spat out the foamy toothpaste as he wanted to wipe off the smirk off of Baekhyun’s face.

They both know Jongin is trying to keep his cool and this isn’t the first time the other members have provoked him. All of the members know Jongin has a big fat crush on Kyungsoo except the bunny hybrid himself. During their trainee days they thought it was cute but now it was just too fucking painful to watch since Jongin hasn’t done anything to make advancements in their relationship.

Kyungsoo doesn’t notice Jongin is snarling at Baekhyun as he is too preoccupied to pry the elder off of him. He whined still under Baekhyun’s hold. “Stop calling me cute!” He angrily took the cup of water and gargled water. His stern stare at Baekhyun through the mirror didn’t let up not once. Kyungsoo spat out the water and filled the cup once again for Jongin to use later. He gently patted his mouth with a face towel and managed to shove Baekhyun off of him.

Jongin looked over to Baekhyun before grabbing the cup. “Just sleep with Sehun instead, hyung. Kyungsoo hyung obviously doesn’t want to sleep with you.” He quickly swished some water in his mouth and spat it out soon after. Baekhyun rolled his eyes and surprisingly admitted defeat.“Oh okay, _fine!_ ”

Kyungsoo believed this little fiasco was done though Jongin is fully aware things are just getting started. Baekhyun is now smiling at Jongin and the younger can tell it’s completely fake. "Trying to keep your roommate all to yourself as you two cuddle to sleep…or do you both do more than cuddling?” Jongin gasped and tried to avoid that Kyungsoo is now looking at him too. “We do not! We sleep in separate beds!”

Baekhyun raised an eyebrow and scoffed. “Really? Then why were you so adamant about rooming with Kyungie when we were reassigning roommates.” Jongin kept his mouth shut instantly. He couldn’t believe Baekhyun was outing him about his little white lie. Though it was their cheeky and conniving hyung they are talking about.

Kyungsoo’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion.   
“Wait, I thought it was picked at random.”

“Nope. See what happens when you miss out on important meetings?”

The bunny hybrid huffed as he crossed his arms. “You purposely chose a night I was out for a movie shooting. That’s not fair!” His voice raised because he was clearly agitated. Joonmyeon was soon there, leaning by the bathroom door to jump in and stop the conversation from going any further. “Guys, stop arguing and please go to bed. Remember, we all have to be at the airport early in the morning.”

Baekhyun waved off his hand as to gesture he’s done with the conversation. “Whatever. I call sitting next to Kyungie in the airplane then.” Jongin unexpectedly said his thoughts out loud. “Over my dead body!” The realization had Jongin covering his mouth and cheeks burning. He left the bathroom before any of the members could say a word.

Kyungsoo peeked out of the bathroom door to see Jongin stumble his way to their shared bedroom. “Is Jongin alright?”

Joonmyeon sighed when they watch Jongin trip over nothing, at least he didn’t fall to the ground. It doesn’t make sense how clumsy Jongin can be despite being a dancer. “He’ll be fine. I think he’s just sad you won’t be his roommate after next week.”

Kyungsoo laughed off the leader’s assumption. Jongin and him are close friends but not sharing the same room has proven to not be a problem in the past. “That’s ridiculous! We still see each other everyday. What’s the big deal?” He is put off by the sudden somber look in Joonmyeon’s eyes as the elder gently squeezed his shoulder. “One day you’ll understand." Joonmyeon left the hallway and Baekhyun soon followed after, not forgetting to ruffle the younger’s hair one more time.

As Kyungsoo walked to his bedroom, he muttered to himself why did he feel Joonmyeon was being overdramatic. He pondered if there could be something he could have overlooked and nothing came to mind. He entered the room to see Jongin was already in bed looking at his phone.

Kyungsoo wanted to sit by Jongin, but stopped himself. He never allowed anyone to even stand a certain distance from his bed so he decided to give some mutual respect and stood closer to his own side of the room. “Jongin….what Baekhyun said…was that true?”

The younger man sheepishly looked up at Kyungsoo. “Uhhh….maybe?”

The innocent response had Kyungsoo naturally cooing at Jongin. “Aw, you’re so cute!”

“You’re the one to talk,” grumbled Jongin.

Kyungsoo snorted because Jongin is always either very shy or very snappy. The elder is somewhat used to it but he’ll give Jongin a flick in the forehead or a loving headlock if he has to. “We both know you’re _way_ cuter than I’ll ever be,” said Kyungsoo matter-of-factly. Jongin suddenly whining has him laughing.

“I’m only joking with you. Sweet dreams, Jongin.” Kyungsoo laid down in his own bed and sighed as the duvet kept him warm. It doesn’t take long for Kyungsoo to fall asleep and Jongin can see the rise and fall of the other’s chest. Jongin stared at Kyungsoo’s sleeping state wanting the courage to wake him up and say what is on his mind. As always it doesn’t happen.

****  
  


///

It was love at first sight for Jongin. He is not any different to dislike romantic clichés, but when he first laid eyes upon Kyungsoo it felt like time did stop. He had finished lunch with his good friend and member of senior group SHINee, Taemin and ran into one of SM staff. Since it was common courtesy they both bow at the superior as they walked by. In the corner of his eye, Jongin had seen soft white ears poking underneath on a bed of black hair, ivory skin, wide eyes, a cute button nose, and oh those pink pouty lips.

Taemin had to bring Jongin back to reality because he was blatantly staring at the other boy who was currently blushing. Jongin quickly shook his head and did a small bow towards the boy as an apology before he scurried out of the cafeteria. Taemin took one last look at the boy and soon followed after with a smug face.

Jongin wasn’t able to see the mysterious hybrid for weeks. He thought over time he would get over their first encounter and was surely wrong. He was suddenly informed that he needed to practice some new solo routines. He had known he was going to debut under the upcoming boy group. Their rumored name was “Boys’ Heaven” but the higher ups told him they would be called EXO. The name confused him for a bit though he soon grown to like it. In his opinion, their concept was also very creative and much different compared to other boy groups in the market. Some of the projected stage outfits were questionable but he doesn’t have a say in that aspect.

He suddenly didn’t know how to breathe the moment he saw the hybrid again. Adorable floppy ears still visible he wanted to touch them to see how soft they might be. He had seen bunny hybrids in public before among several other hybrid species. Jongin never had a chance to befriend many of them. He had began training at a young age and focused more on practicing than making friends. Taemin changed that as he started to be a bit more social. He became friends with a few trainees older than him and he knew they would be in a group together later, so might as well get to know one another now.

One of EXO’s managers had introduced the bunny hybrid as “Kyungsoo” and the name rolled of Jongin’s tongue so nicely. He couldn’t wait to finally introduce himself to Kyungsoo. The leaders of EXO beat to him to it, introducing themselves to the timid hybrid. Jongin couldn’t help but coo and the smack in the back of his head by Minseok had him yelping. All eyes were on him, including Kyungsoo. He had never felt so embarrassed in awhile.

For rest of that day’s practice, Jongin willed himself to avoid Kyungsoo. No matter how much it annoyed him everyone else had no problem getting friendly with the hybrid. There was one event where Jongin got upset Kyungsoo offered his chips to Sehun first and not him. It was so petty of him that Kyungsoo apparently didn’t give him the time of day despite him not bothering to initiate anything between them.

He was starting to pull on his hair out of frustration. He sulked for weeks until of all people Baekhyun forced the confession out of him. Baekhyun had told Jongin that he needs to grow up and talk to Kyungsoo. At least for the sake of the group’s approaching debut. Jongin didn’t understand why avoiding Kyungsoo would solve his problem either. He didn’t need Baekhyun and soon the rest of the members reminding him that.

Jongin turned to the only thing that could give him a peace of mind. He connected his phone to the speakers and pressed play. The booming music bounced of the walls as he danced away of the thoughts that keep eating up his mind.

Kyungsoo nodded to the music blasting from his large headphones as he walked to the dance room at the very end of the hall. Not many people used since it was small and there were more efficient rooms available. Kyungsoo didn’t mind for it gave him the privacy he needed. He was one of the last to join EXO and it hasn’t been long since he had started training. He found himself having a lot of catch up to do. Kyungsoo absentmindedly opened the door and walked right in. Jongin had finished another song and decided to take a water break.

They made eye contact through the mirror wall and Kyungsoo shyly bowed towards the younger as he took off his headphones. “Oh….uhh...sorry to bother you. There’s plenty of other practice rooms I just like this one since-”

“No, it’s fine Kyungsoo hyung.” Jongin took another sip from the water bottle. He doesn’t notice how Kyungsoo watched the adam’s apple bob up and down. He grabbed the collar of his crew neck shirt to wipe off some of the sweat dripping on his face. The sliver of skin had Kyungsoo uncomfortably shift in place. The hybrid looked down on the hardwood floor and played with the bottom of his sweater.  

Jongin doesn’t know where the sudden confidence comes from when he offered Kyungsoo to stay when he was trying to avoid the hybrid in the first place. “We can share the room. There’s enough space.” He watched as Kyungsoo’s ears twitched and face lit up. “Really?….you…don’t mind me being around?” Jongin nodded and gave a lopsided grin. “Of course. I can even help you with our dance. Why wouldn’t I want you near me?” Kyungsoo tried to tell himself his cheeks are burning due to the lack of air conditioning in the dance room. He cowered for a moment before looking back up at Jongin. “I…I…t..thought you hated me.”

It was a belief Kyungsoo told himself since the first time they met. He was being given a brief tour of the facilities when he first saw Jongin. The younger wouldn’t stop staring at him and Kyungsoo scolded himself for walking with his ears out. He thought the ears probably made Jongin feel uncomfortable. After that day, Kyungsoo hoped they wouldn’t meet any time soon. He eventually learned luck wouldn’t be on his side.

When he learned Jongin was the star trainee, a shoe-in for the new boy group he felt intimidated. Only a year younger and way more talented than he believed he ever will be. There were other hybrids as trainees but none have ever debuted under SM as of yet. Kyungsoo wasn’t sure if he would get to debut so soon, but he was quickly casted to be in the group. It gave Kyungsoo an immense amount of pressure no doubt.

Jongin didn’t have a problem interacting with the other members. The way Jongin ignored him or give his blank yet intense stares all the time furthered Kyungsoo’s assumption that the younger didn’t like hybrids. Kyungsoo was a little disappointed about it but he didn’t want to let it keep him from working hard for their group. He got along with the other members quickly and for now that was enough.

“I never hated you.” _and I never will_

The gentle tone caught both of them off. Kyungsoo cleared his throat before responding. “Oh…I thought since we don’t really talk and..and usually you keep quiet whenever I’m around. I had…”

“Hyung.”

Kyungsoo’s bashful grin has Jongin internally screaming. “Sorry I kinda ramble when I’m nervous. You sure you want to help me, Jongin? You don’t have to.”

The younger man walked back over to his phone and scrolled through the several playlists, finding the demo of their debut song. “I’m sure. Let’s start with the chorus. You have the tendency to shift your left leg too far out when you should keep them close together.”

“Y...you’ve watched me dance?”

Jongin doesn’t dare look back at Kyungsoo since he was currently blushing. “Uhhh….yeah. I watch all of the members out of habit.”

“Oh.”

From then on, Kyungsoo spent most of his time with Jongin—to practice together of course. Honestly, Jongin learned the dance within a few days and definitely helped his hyung more than he had to. He couldn’t resist being able to spend more alone time with Kyungsoo. There was also the constant pang of guilt in his heart Kyungsoo assumed he disliked the elder. The bunny hybrid was now very generous towards him and often bought him delicious food. Kyungsoo also didn’t complain whenever Jongin needed someone to talk to. Jongin used to confide mostly to Taemin and Joonmyeon, but it was different when it came to Kyungsoo. Even a gentle pat on his back or murmuring of encouraging words has Jongin calming down.

Jongin used to not be bothered by the other members doting on Kyungsoo. Okay, maybe it did bother him a little bit at first but now he even had sudden outbursts. He was beginning to get worried that years of pent up feelings are going to make him finally crack and it’s going to ruin the special friendship he has with Kyungsoo.

One thing Jongin made sure was that Kyungsoo wouldn’t know his feelings for him. It was dumb. Jongin knows. He had already learned staying quiet or (literally) dancing around the problem can only lead to nothing good. He truly wanted to confess to Kyungsoo several times. However every time he mustered up the courage something else would make him go two steps back. The whole situation was just frustrating. Jongin wished someone else would tell Kyungsoo already and the constant anxiety would go away. Albeit he knows Kyungsoo deserved better than that. For now, he’ll keep telling himself he can do it some day.

///

Upon hearing his alarm clock sound Kyungsoo rubbed the sleep away from his eyes. He was only able to sleep for about three hours. They were in the southern part of Korea for the special concert so they arrived back to the dorms late. Usually Kyungsoo would be able to sleep on the way back but he couldn’t this time. He kept waking up at random moments and decided to read some naver webtoons until they got back. He groaned when he saw that the sun wasn’t even up yet.

Kyungsoo got up from his bed and scratched his back as he yawned. He looked over to his right and saw that the other bed was empty. He didn’t think anything of it as he began to walk over to the bathroom. Kyungsoo forewent his glasses since he really had to take a piss. He knew exactly where the bathroom is located so they weren’t necessary. His half-asleep state doesn’t realize the shower is still on, walking on auto pilot to the bathroom. The door was unlocked anyways. Kyungsoo stretched one last time in front of the sink and stopped when he heard a familiar voice.

“ _Fuck_.”

It was undoubtedly Jongin’s voice he heard behind the shower curtain. Kyungsoo rubbed his eyes once more and squinted. There was a shadowed figure and the showerhead was running. He wondered if there was something wrong with Jongin as he heard a few whimpers. He innocently walked closer to the shower and was about to call out the younger’s name until the words were suddenly stuck on his tongue.

“Mmm…... _hyung_. I’m so close.”

Kyungsoo covered his mouth in shock because Jongin couldn’t possibly be doing what he thought he was doing. The hybrid gets it that Jongin is a grown man and he is not so innocent himself but he hear him call out ‘ _hyung_.’ Kyungsoo’s mind started to drown with thoughts of who could make Jongin feel this way. It had to be one of the members and he didn’t mean to find out Jongin’s secret. He didn’t know Jongin was even gay.

The elder suddenly felt that him staying in the bathroom was so, so wrong. He was invading Jongin’s privacy. The choked sob that came out of Jongin’s mouth made him feel all tingly inside. He heard Jongin’s ragged breathing right after and soon the water was turned off. This was Kyungsoo’s last chance to run and yet his feet were rooted to the ground.

Kyungsoo didn’t flinch when the shower curtain was opened. Even with his poor eyesight he could see the taut muscles and golden skin. His eyes scanned down, squinting to get a good look at the limp dick. The size wasn’t bad. He nodded and looked up to a shocked Jongin. That is when Kyungsoo finally realized he what he had just done. He had shamelessly checked out Jongin’s naked body.

“Oh my god. I’m so sorry...I’ll just um….wait until you’re done.”

Kyungsoo bolted out of the bathroom not even bothering to greet back the leader a ‘good morning.’ If a good morning entitled Kyungsoo now sporting a boner as he scurried down the hall after getting caught walking in on Jongin masturbating, well then good morning to you too.

//

****  
  


Kyungsoo is not necessarily ashamed that he is a bunny hybrid. However he wasn’t a big fan of how his “bad" habits are due to the animalistic side of him. For instance, Kyungsoo was quite territorial. The other members were kind enough not to touch his belongings without permission unless it was something that had to be shared by everyone.

When it comes to food it depends because he only shared food the other members have shared with him in the past. He doesn’t like it when they have to share the pot for ramen but when there are times his late night cravings could care less. Kyungsoo remembers the incident where some of the member found puddles of piss throughout the apartment. He honestly forgot about it as he read a new chapter from on his favorite manga. The rest of the members were not amused to say the least.

Also, Kyungsoo always rubbed his possessions under his chin—“scent claiming” is what he told the members. The scent was only apparent to Kyungsoo and any other bunny hybrids if they were to ever be near this things, which he knows he would certainly never allow that to happen. He is usually a clean person but he’ll have those urges to make things belong to only him. The other members eventually got used to the days where Kyungsoo will quietly go to the living room and snuggle with a pillow or randomly rub against a new sweater he purchased. The pissing had to stop though. Many of them wouldn’t be able to stomach that and Kyungsoo was understanding in that sense. He wouldn’t want to wake up in the morning to step in someone’s urine either.

His latest urge had him wanting to scent claim _Jongin_. He had never fallen under the temptation to claim another living being before. They had recently changed roommates again, an annoying thing management wanted to do so that everyone had a chance to try rooming with all of the members to promote comradery, some fluffy bullshit. Kyungsoo was sort of glad they had to change roommates. After the recent incident of him seeing Jongin…up close and personal, he almost had a mental breakdown. It didn’t sit right with Kyungsoo that anyone else could possibly see Jongin’s naked body. Those thoughts needed to be kept far away.

He sat alone in his shared room with Baekhyun. The hybrid was well aware he didn’t need the stupid rotation idea to know Baekhyun and him won’t become closer during the next five months. In the beginning, Kyungsoo was annoyed whenever the other would step in on his side of the room or rummage through his manga books out of curiosity. He especially didn’t like it when Chanyeol would sneak in to cuddle with Baekhyun. They think he is sleeping when they’re kissing under the covers and Kyungsoo was so close to revealing whatever their relationship is.

Kyungsoo had kept quiet when Baekhyun threatened to reveal the sex toys he found in the younger’s precious box. He was upset Baekhyun had found those for he only used them when he was in a rut. He’s obviously not going to ask the members satisfy him. He also was sure that Baekhyun found the hidden key while rummaging through Kyungsoo’s side of the room without him around. Again.

///

Today was one of those rare days they could rest up and not use the “leisure time” to practice for another performance. Naturally you would think the members go all crazy and go out on a free day. To be frank, they all would rather stay in the dorms and do nothing. A simple thing such as staying in all day with no obligations is actually very relaxing for the members.

The members were sprawled around the living room as they watch a movie. Jongdae recommended they watch ‘Amsal’ since he heard good reviews about it. The Korean star-studded movie was full of Korean history during the Japanese regime, drama, and action that gained all of their attention.

Kyungsoo sat on his designated side of the couch meanwhile Jongin and Sehun sat next to him. He didn’t complain or show any discomfort when Jongin was forced to sit next to the maknae, at least not on the outside. The movie did a good job distracting him from time to time. He did notice the few times Sehun leaned in closer to Jongin to whisper a joke related to the movie. His clenched fists are because there was a sudden character death not because Sehun is now touching Jongin.

There was bound to be something that would make Kyungsoo crack and it was when Sehun casually had his legs over Jongin’s lap. It wasn’t like Sehun was treating Jongin any differently. He enjoyed getting attention from the other members in a pure platonic sense. Kyungsoo climbed over to push Sehun’s dangling legs away and proceeded to nestle his head against Jongin’s chest. He soon sat on top of Jongin’s lap as he rubbed his head and chin in various parts of Jongin’s upper body. The younger sat there immobile as he didn’t know how to react.

“Guys...you need to see this!” Sehun hissed in a tone loud enough for the other members to hear. It doesn’t matter to Kyungsoo anyway he’s too engrossed leaving his scent all over Jongin. Kyungsoo accidentally grinded against Jongin’s clothed dick and the younger was flushed, red cheeks with sweat was dripping from his forehead.

“Why does this actual look kinda hot?”

“Baek, be quiet!”

“Then why don’t you try stopping him, Chanyeol.”

“No way! Remember last time Kyungsoo scratched me so hard it bleeded?!”

Sehun rolled his eyes at the sight of Chanyeol and Baekhyun bickering. “Guys, they already left the damn room.”

****  
  


//

Suddenly everything felt to hot. Clothes were haphazardly thrown to the floor as they shared a searing kiss. Kyungsoo straddled Jongin on his bed and leaned down to recapture the plump lips. He moaned when Jongin courageously ran his hands along the ivory skin. Kyungsoo licked the bottom lip as he pried his way into Jongin’s mouth. He tasted like the blueberries and pancake syrup from that morning’s breakfast. They moaned in unison when their hard cocks brushed against each other.

“Oh god. Hyung….are you sure about this?”

Kyungsoo grabbed one of Jongin’s hand to forcefully tug at his own dick. The elder groaned as he guided Jongin to do a few slow tugs. “Does this look like I’m not fucking sure about this?” he said breathily.

“Oh my god. Hyung, you never curse. Are you alright?” Jongin reached up to check Kyungsoo’s body temperature. Kyungsoo scoffed because he has never been so sure about anything else in his life. It took awhile for Kyungsoo to finally realize and he is not going to let this chance go to waste. “Shut up. Less talking, more grabbing my ass right now.” Jongin squeaked when both of his hands were placed on each buttcheck. He gave a tentative firm squeeze that had Kyungsoo begging for more. The wanton moan made Jongin’s dick twitch.

Jongin grabbed onto them more harshly and kneaded the flesh with great care. To Jongin’s disappointment, Kyungsoo soon slapped his hands away and got off the bed. For a moment he thought Kyungsoo was having second thoughts until he watched the elder take out a key and rummage through to get a black box out. Kyungsoo briefly contemplated on the lubes to use and decided on the standard one since for their first time he wanted to really feel Jongin.

“Have you ever thought of me while using these?”

Kyungsoo shrieked when he saw Jongin hovering him. The other man was looking inside the secret box and he didn’t know Kyungsoo was so….kinky. There were items inside there he has no idea what they do. Trying everything some time did cross his mind. Briefly.

“Jesus christ. You scared me!”

“Show me, hyung.”

Kyungsoo was about to protest but he noticed the dark glint in Jongin’s eyes. He reached over to get one of his favorite toys from it’s personal bag.

“Naughty rabbit? Hyung, do you understand how ironic this is?”

Kyungsoo is so close to calling this whole thing off, but he is incredibly needy right now. He knows only Jongin can fix his current problem. Kyungsoo unveiled an anal plug with a wired remote. He stood up to walk past Jongin with a bottle of lube in hand. He laid his back against the cold wall and popped open the bottle. He made sure his fingers are slick with the clear liquid and spreaded his legs apart.

Jongin watched as one finger prodded inside the inviting hole. Kyungsoo’s body tensed as he finger went deep inside of him. They stare at each other as the finger slowly went in and out.  Kyungsoo let out a shaky breath when he set in two fingers, scissoring as he continued to stretch himself open.

Once deemed prepped enough Kyungsoo put lube on the anal plug. He aligned the plug to his hole and his breath hitched when the head of the plug penetrated him. The plug slowly went all the way inside and Kyungsoo sighed. It felt good to have something stretching him though he couldn’t wait for something else much bigger ripping him apart. Kyungsoo grabbed the remote and turned it on to the lowest setting. There is a low buzz that signified it is turned on. Kyungsoo could feel the small vibrations like a whisper in the silent night. He eventually allowed the setting to go up a notch and it has him whimpering.

Jongin hesitantly kneeled down in front of Kyungsoo. He was now eye level to the plug nestled inside of Kyungsoo. His hands caressed the inner thighs as he gave the underside of Kyungsoo’s dick a soft kiss. Kyungsoo trembled as Jongin rubbed his face along the curved line of his dick. Jongin reached over for the remote and increased the intensity. It had Kyungsoo moaning as a flat tongue dragged upwards his dick. Jongin sucked onto the crown a few times, the taste of Kyungsoo lingering. He looked up at Kyungsoo and the little jut of his lips has the elder beckoning for him to continue touching him.

Instead Jongin set the plug on the highest setting. Kyungsoo screamed as the intense vibrations went right through to his dick and the rest of his body. He took a deep breath as Jongin stood up to kiss the side of his jaw. Kyungsoo already had looked so wrecked and they didn’t even get to the best part yet. Jongin restrained himself from coming right then and there. “Come without being touched. Can you do that for me, hyung?”

He listened under Jongin’s command. He didn’t touch himself nor did Jongin touch him after pushing the plug even deeper inside. Jongin slowly stroked himself again and saw Kyungsoo hungrily licking his hips. It doesn’t take much longer for Kyungsoo to cum onto his chest. His entire body shuddered as he cried out Jongin’s name.

Jongin affectionately cradled his face as he was coming down from his high. He gave peppering kisses, starting from the white furry ears to the pale neck and down to the clavicle. From there Jongin bit on the skin and lapped at the blooming mark. Kyungsoo moaned at the loss of the plug Jongin helped him take out. The sight of the hole clenching was making Jongin go crazy.

He joined Kyungsoo on the bed and they kiss as he laid down. Kyungsoo had each leg surrounding Jongin as he slowly stroked the younger’s erection. Jongin was now panting as Kyungsoo intensely stared at him, going faster and flick his wrist whenever he was at the head.

Kyungsoo looked for where he tossed the lube to and spreads them onto his fingers. He coated Jongin’s dick before he settled closer, mouth agape as he lowered himself onto it. Toys and his own fingers could never compare to how Jongin filled him up. Kyungsoo was afraid to move, as if after this moment he wouldn’t get to experience something so amazing ever again. Jongin’s hands rested on his hips, thumbs rubbing smooth circles. He could sense the worry in Kyungsoo’s face.

“Move whenever you’re ready, hyung. I’m right here. Always.”

The kind words have Kyungsoo leaning over to attack Jongin’s lips. He started moving slowly up and down as their mouths continued to explore. Kyungsoo broke away to lean back and allow himself to go a bit faster. Jongin guided Kyungsoo’s hands onto his chest for leverage. He soon reached a pace that had him whining out the younger’s name like a mantra.

Jongin watched as Kyungsoo impaled himself on his dick. He grunted whenever Kyungsoo circled his hips or grabbed onto his pert nipples. He leaned up so their chests were against each other as he met with Kyungsoo each time he went down. The hybrid continued to candidly moan as he felt Jongin get deeper inside of him. He pushed the hybrid down and swiftly thrusted into him.

Kyungsoo screamed when Jongin had found his prostate. The younger hit that blissful spot every time from then on. Kyungsoo held onto Jongin’s back, angry red marks contrasting the golden skin. His walls clenched around his dick had Jongin moaning out for him. “Hyung...fuck, I’m close.” Kyungsoo tugged on Jongin’s hair and whispered hotly into his ear. “Then come inside me, Jongin. Fill me up.”

Jongin cried when the hybrid clenched around him as he went faster. A few more thrusts had Jongin orgasming. Kyungsoo moaned when he felt thick spurts of cum had painted his walls. The younger soon enough pulled out. Kyungsoo whined at the sudden emptiness. His body wriggled as he was still hard. For a moment, he had been so focused on pleasuring Jongin that he forgot about himself. He began to pump his dick until Jongin swatted his hand away. “Let me help you.” He didn’t expect Jongin to readily deep throat him. He pulled on the brunet hair as Jongin went down until his nose grazed the small patch of white fur. Jongin wasted no time to suck off Kyungsoo to completion. He doesn’t hesitate to swallow when Kyungsoo climaxed for the second time.

They laid in bed post orgasm, their legs were tangled together. Jongin looked down on Kyungsoo, who was resting on his bare chest. “Is this a one time thing or….”

Kyungsoo looked up and narrowed his eyes. “What do you think?”

“Um, I’d like for us to do this again.”

Jongin began blushing and Kyungsoo chuckled how their previous activities were not at all innocent. How could Jongin be so shy now? “Good. Me too.” He gave Jongin a quick peck on the lips as the younger pulled him closer.

“IloveyouKyungsoohyung.”

Kyungsoo flicked Jongin’s forehead and laughed. “What? Speak slower, Jongin.” He already heard Jongin loud and clear, but wanted to have the younger say it more bravely. The said man squirmed as he turned red all over. Kyungsoo expectantly looked at him and he took a deep breath.

“I.. like...no I mean really love you, Kyungsoo hyung….more than a friend or just as another member.” He quickly used his hands to cover his face. This was yet another embarrassing moment for Jongin to add to the list. Kyungsoo gently moved the hands away. Jongin can see the hybrid was brightly grinning at him. “Hmm...that’s great because I love you too.” The younger can’t hide the smile that creeped on his lips. He leaned down to give Kyungsoo a sweet kiss.

Then there was a sudden knock that seeped through the bedroom door. “Please tell me you guys are now done or else we’re ordering food without you,” said Sehun.

“Order us two chickens!” shouted out Jongin. He knew he can easily finish one order and he can probably have some of Kyungsoo’s share. The hybrid then yelled out, “Make it three! I know Jongin will be _very_ hungry after I’m done with him.” Jongin moaned loudly when Kyungsoo began to languidly stroke his dick.   
  


Sehun audibly groaned, “Oh my god. That is too much information I can take right now. I’m still traumatized at how loud Kyungsoo is.”

“I knew Kyungie baby was a screamer!”

Baekhyun giggled while jumping up and down.

To all of their surprise Joonmyeon offered a question. “You think is it because Jongin is really good in bed or Kyungsoo is just naturally loud?”

Chanyeol scoffed and had given an incredulous look at the members to indicate the answer was obvious. “I call Kyungsoo is loud! There’s no way it’s because Jongin is some beast in bed.”

Jongdae joined in on the conversation and agreed with Baekhyun. “He so would be a beast! He’s a dancer, those hips could totally give a pounding!”

Sehun rolled his eyes and took a deep breath. “I hate you all.”

All of the members are quick to reply at the same time.

“We love you too!”

 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you to april ((((again)))) for helping me plan out this story cause i mean eyes on the prize to have smut but getting there was making me want to flip a shit
> 
> fun fact: i had vixx’s hot enough on repeat while writing the smut. i mean just gettin in the mood ya feel. [may or may not write a pwp based on the actual lyrics in the future]
> 
> i wanted to do ot12 but fuck was that hard for me to do at first so that idea went out the window. nope. farewell.
> 
> amsal is a bomb movie...legit.


End file.
